Feathered
by Kuro Kasai15
Summary: He had never felt feelings like these. He found that he really liked them... and he didn't want to share.


Chapter 1: Rebirth

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating my other story for a _long_ time. It's, quite obviously, on hold because of the most dreaded disease among writers. Writer's block. I'm not going to give you my excuses because I'm sure you don't care. Please go to the bottom and read the other AN I have for you.

Line

If you were given the chance, would you want to get another go at life. One where you could change the mistakes you made in the past. Well if it's hard to imagine I'll give you an example; if you were a thief this life, but in the next you could change that and you then became someone who gave away things, instead of taking them away. Would you? Get my point? Okay, now back to the original question, would you take that chance at a second life?

What if you didn't have a choice? What if you had to take that chance, even if you didn't want it? Whelp this second category is me, I didn't have a choice. I honestly was mostly content with my life, I had a simple, fun, normal, beautiful childhood, somewhat rocky adolescent/teen years and peaceful adulthood. No apocalypses', random drunks stealing my stuff or money. My life was normal, but here's the catch my _life_ was normal, not me. Since I was little I've been attracted to odd colors, sound, pictures, and even smells. I felt like I noticed more things than other people, I felt more aware of the area around me.

I was constantly aware of how my body and mind felt at any given time. I felt everything. This also carried over into my second life, I still felt these things that I've just described and more. (we'll get into that later.) The first thing I thought when I was reborn into the world of the living was along the lines of: _'I'm_ so_ tired, please,_ please _let me go to sleep.'_ I didn't cry when I was born, I sat silently in the arms of my mother just watching everybody and everything with half lidded eyes.

The medics, and later my parents and me, were confused, so they ran tests to see what was wrong. I was mute. I would never even be able to make a _single sound_. My first thought on the matter was that this was entirely to convenient, now I couldn't tell a soul(bar writing of course) that I had memories for a previous life. I also realized that I couldn't do one of the things I enjoyed a whole lot. Sing. I know how cliche that sounds but, I had always wanted to sing the songs of my old world to the characters of my books, shows, and fantasies. I wanted to sing to them to give them comfort and support when they needed it so badly. The fact that I couldn't was so unbearable that I cried so hard I _squeaked._

I wanted to help them so badly that it hurt. But I couldn't give them the one thing that I had had, so what use was I to them. I couldn't yet fight, I couldn't even _speak_ so I couldn't even remotely offer them my _verbal_ support. That was all they wanted to hear was _verbal_ and _moral_ support. I felt… so… absolutely _useless_. It took me a few seconds to realize, I had just squeaked. I could make sounds. I wasn't _completely_ mute. I steeled myself for the fight ahead and resolved to sing at least one, _one_, song fully and completely for someone I loved and who loved me back. I reached the age of 10 months when I said my first words. The weren't special just ka and tou, but to _me_ and _my_ family it meant the world. It was one of the best days of my life. My ka-chan and tou-chan immediately told the medics and this lead to a second examination. What they found astounded them.

The original problem with my muteness was that my voice box and the tissue around it was underdeveloped. And by the time a normal child would have been starting to talk in sentences I would barely be making vague squeaks and other such sounds. The part that astounded the medics was that whatever extra chakura the my body didn't use was unconsciously diverted to my throat and set to speed up the growth and development in that area.

I would still be behind of course, but I wouldn't be as behind. Quite obviously this had never happened before, so they ran more tests. They did all manner of test on me from chakura tests to borderline dissection. The couldn't find what was making my body do that. They eventually set that aside for the time being and focused on the fact that I had the chakura reserves of a fully grown adult civilian at 10 months of age. It's probably attributed to the experiences of my other life, of which they didn't know about. And never would for that matter.

After that mess, I was considered a prodigy and watched constantly for improvement. Despite my muteness my body improved and developed faster than the babies from my other world/life. And this is where I leave you and we continue the story in the point-of-view of me. (also a few others I'd like to add)

Line

**AN**: So what'd you think? Please review and give me suggestions. I will update withing a few days to a week of this chapter. Hopefully. Also should I name the chapters? Or leave them with just chapter (?)? Also this is just to see if you people like this story so if a lot of people don't like it then I won't write anymore, but if you do then I'll continue.

Disclamer: whatever songs, things, and stuff that do not obviously belong to me, belong to someone else so don't sue me or whatever.


End file.
